deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ace VS Natsu/@comment-26417457-20170415093959
What are your least favorite Spongebob episodes? Just asking. 10.Slide Whistle Stooges (It was kinda mediocre, the plot was just Spongebob, Patrick, and eventually Squidward slidewhistling. There wasn't really much of a conflict. But the straw that broke the camal's back was the ending. it was kinda brutal to have your throat punctured with a slide whistled, crippled and practically muted. (In the end of the episode, Squidward couldn't talk, and the slide whistle made sounds whenever he even tried, not to mention it probably damaged his voice box), I can read Death Battle fanfics of people getting mutilated, but the ending still makes me cringe in digust.) 9.Stuck in Wringer (Spongebob was OOC, but I don't blame him, it's kind of Patrick's fault, he glued Spongebob to the wringer. (Even someone with half a brain, know the functions of glue). And everyone blames Spongebob for yelling at Patrick, even though Patrick provoked Spongebob to the point, where Spongebob went out of character. not to mention Spongebob was going to die, he couldn't eat, since when he tried to eat ice cream but it got blocked by the ringer narrowing his stomach's opening. And his organs were probably going to get ruptured (I know he can regenerate but it's still painful). 8.Choir Boys (I liked all the Spongebob episodes when I was young, but I wasn't to fond of this one. Squidward torture is okay when Squidward's being an ass, but Squidward did nothing wrong. Squidward told Spongebob somewat sternly (But not as much as he usually is) he didn't want to play, and Spongebob tried to trap Squidward because he wouldn't tell him where he was going. Squidward could've passed out due to the high voltage of Jellyfish stings. And Spongebob blamed Squidward for screaming. And Squidward doesn't get the part because Spongebob decided to come even though told a hundred times not to.) 7.Krabby Kronicals (Slander, enough said. It's kind of a bad influence since while it says not to do slander, Spongebob does it. Mr. Krabs wasn't really prick-ish. Spongebob came up with all the headlines and ideas, while Mr. Krabs just went with the flow. And even if Mr. Krabs helped with the ideas, none of them are as bad enough as abusing your employee to work against his own will. Sure Plankton's was about serving chum coming from civillians but that can be excused considering the fact that Plankton has attempted murder, and IIRC, he actually did kill a few people. Spongebob giving Krabs a taste of his own medicine, is like posting allegations about someone murdering someone just because that person posting allegation about you being addicted to weed. That's just to far.) 6.Squid Wood (Squidward didn't do anything, besides escorting Spongebob away from his house for entering without permission, and Spongebob decides to replace Squidward. Squid Wood isn't even sentient, and everyone thinks he has more talent than Squidward? Besides Squid Wood isn't even alive to begin with, so how is he going to replace a sentient being?) 5.Breath of Fresh Squidward (Spongebob got what he always wanted, Squidward to play with him, but after a while, Spongebob is sick of Squidward's shit. He gets mad at Squidward for stealing his friend, because apparently pogo dancing next to someone makes you a closer friend, than someone who that person has been with for over 8 years. And Spongebob still wants to play with Squidward.) 4. To Love A Patty (Spongebob killed a bunch of clams just because they were following their instinct, Patty wasn't even sentient to begin with, and not to mention, the clams didn't even try to fight back, and Spongebob went King Kong on the last clam. Junior could've been one of them, just minding his own business until he sees Momma Spongebob, he decides to pay him a visit only to be shattered in a single karate chop.) 3. Squid's Visit (Spongebob basically went all Yandere and copied Squidward's house and even the minor details. That's just creepy. Spongebob appears randommly. Squidward gets his house burned down, has a mental breakdown and passes out. Squidward is back in the nightmare, in Spongebob's house. But Squidward said "Mama" in a funny way while reading the pillow, so I'll give it some credit.) 2. Demolition Doofus (Mrs. Puff was OOC. She wants Spongebob to die, wanting someone to die just because they can't drive is extreme, and the way she is depressed is really disturbing.) 1.One Coarse Meal (The Nightmare is really creepy, and it creeps me out even today, Plankton's suicide is disturbing and perfectly suitable for a TV-14 to MA rated TV show. Mr. Krabs didn't get punished, Plankton did, Plankton fears Whales because they could kill and eat him, Krabs fears Clowns because they look a little creepy. So Plankton's punishment to Mr. Krabs wasn't even that bad)